DEMON & WIZARD
by Natsuki Dragneel Heartfilia
Summary: tres encapuchados llegaron a fairy tail/ Lucy - dijo la peli-verde/ no te metas en mi camino-dijo una peli-roja/no se metan ese mundo es muy indescriptible-dijo una peli-negra/ manden a la fuerza especial de demonios -dijo un humano-jaguar/ espero que algun dia la vea -dijo una princesa demonio. soy mala para los summary XD asi que entren y lean por favor.


Se abre un telón dejando ver una sala con tres personas

Yo: hola lectores! Como están! Yo soy Natsuki y les traje un fanfic de mi inspiración nwn/

Kaede: advertencia contiene Ooc y AU ¬¬

Yo: exacto, nota es una historia paralela y es al final de los juegos mágicos.

Kazumi: a leer nwn

* * *

**DEMON & WIZARD**

En un mundo lejano a lo normal donde solo habitan demonios de diferentes especies y predominan los demonios parecidos a los humanos, en un castillo podemos ver a un demonio rey y algo que se parece a un lobo-humano.

-ya paso mucho tiempo- dijo el demonio misterioso en su trono donde no le da la luz

-es momento, mejor informo a los generales y tropas- dijo el lobo-humano arrodillado

-espero que sea lo correcto- dijo el demonio

-pero ella se pondrá feliz- dijo el lobo-humano parándose

-lo sé pero me va a odiar si descubre el plan-dijo el demonio

-no se preocupe, va a salir según lo planeado- dijo el lobo saliendo del lugar

-cuento contigo wolfore- dijo el demonio

Mientras tanto en la puerta cerca al trono, estaba escuchando todo eso una sombra, hasta que vio que venía alguien y se esfumo del lugar.

**-jardines del castillo-**

-hace una brisa agradable- dijo una chica risueña

-señorita miwa tiene prohibido estar fuera sin un guardia- dijo una sirvienta que tenia cuernos

-Emi solo quería tomar un respiro-dijo haciendo puchero

-venga vamos- dijo llevándosela a dentro

-es injusto- dijo con cara triste- eh – dijo al ver una sombra desaparecer

-pasa algo señorita hime- dijo viendo como era su expresión

-no nada y no me digas hime ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre- dijo haciendo puchero

**-bosque prohibido-**

-ya es hora de ir nos- dijo alguien encapuchado

-te esperábamos, tu nomas faltabas so baka- dijo otra persona encapuchada

-abriré el portal al otro mundo- dijo una voz femenina encapuchada

Se abrió una especie de vórtice enfrente de ellos y entraron, se cerró el portal.

Butsukari au hodo  
Kiri ga nai honki de  
Hibana wo chiraseba

_Se veía a natsu hablando con lucy y happy, mientras que erza venia con una misión, con un gray arrastrándolo, al lado de Wendy y charle._

Taisetsu na mono ga  
Hontou wa soba ni  
Aru koto ga wakaru

_Están con sus maletas cada uno, gray y natsu estaban discutiendo mientras lucy se reia y Wendy estaba con los dos exceed y erza caminaba con una sonrisa._

Shoushin mo jakuten mo  
Kanarazu wakachi aeru kara  
Kitto tsuyoku nareru

_Se ven tropas de demonios reunidos en un solo lugar, mientras que un lobo-hombre hablaba con unos demonios en el castillo._

Mahou no chikara ga tsunaideku  
Katachi no chigatta yume ga aru  
Nakama wo shinjite yukeba ii  
Asu wa tsuzuku darou Fairy Tail

_Erza se re equipo con una armadura para defenderse del monstruo de un solo ojo y con alas, mientas que gray lanza sus ataques a otros monstros, natsu hacia su rugido del dragón, Wendy trataba de atacar al pez grande terrestre y lucy convocaba a loke y tauros, mientras happy y charle esquivaban a los monstruos._

Jidai no nagare mo  
Keshite kae rarenai  
Kizuna datte aru

_Tres encapuchados están por un vórtice en espiral, mientras que se ve a una princesa demonio en su habitación viendo el cielo_

Onaji kurushimi ya  
Onaji yorokobi wo  
Dakishimeru kokoro

_Lucy aparece en un lado atacando a los monstros y al otro lado la princesa demonio viendo su ventana, en diferentes lugares separadas por una línea, mientras que en el castillo están todos los demonios generales de cada escuadrón, y un demonio en su trono_

Hekonde mo mayotte mo  
Dokoka de mite iru manazashi  
Dare mo hitori janai

_Se ve tres sombras salir de un portal, mientras que en el mundo de los demonios en el castillo se veía demonios reunidos en una mesa hablando y discutiendo._

Mahou no chikara ga tsunaideku  
Eien fumetsu no michi ga aru  
Honto no jibun de ireba ii  
Asu ga mieru darou Fairy Tail

_Natsu y los demás estaban entrando a un hotel con aguas termales, las chicas estaban en las aguas termales, mientras que los chicos trataban de espiar pero al parecer erza los detuvo, dentro del lugar comían y trataban de que erza no bebiera el sake, después de comer empezaron una pelea de almohadas donde dejaron O.K. a Wendy y lucy, y charle trataba de esquivar las almohadas letales_

Mahou no chikara ga tsunaideku  
Katachi no chigatta yume ga aru  
Nakama wo shinjite yukeba ii  
Asu wa tsuzuku darou Fairy Tail

_Wendy y lucy estaban viendo las estrellas mientras detrás de ellas estaban sigue peleando con almohadas, pero tres sombras estaban observando a ellos a lo lejos, mientras en un castillo la princesa demonio trataba de escapar de su habitación._

Mahou no chikara ga tsunaideku  
Eien fumetsu no michi ga aru  
Honto no jibun de ireba ii  
Asu ga mieru darou Fairy Tail.

_Lucy y los demás estaban volviendo a fairy tail, mientras que las sombras le seguían a ellos _

- por fin llegamos-dijo lucy sentándose

-pero esos monstruos no eran tan fuertes- dijo natsu estando con lucy

-bienvenido gray sama n_n-dijo juvia apareciéndose

- me voy a pedir un helado- dijo gray yéndose a la barra

-Juvia fue ignorada-estaba en un rincón deprimida

-jejejeje- dijo Wendy mirándola

-charle no quieres mi pescado- dijo happy

- no gracias gato- dijo charle mirando a otro lado

-erza aqui esta tu pastel de fresas n_n- dijo mirajane

-gracias mira- dijo y se fue a sentar al lado de lucy

-cada vez ellos son unidos- dijo makarov sentado en la barra mirando como gray y natsu peleaban y erza estaba hablando con lucy y Wendy, mientras que charle ignoraba a happy.

-si, nadie puede romper el lazo de amistad que se formo entre ellos- dijo sonriendo, yendo a atender a los demás

Alguien entro por las puertas de fairy tail eran tres encapuchados.

-eh?- dijo mirajane mirando a las tres personas que entraron

-asi que este es el gremio- dijo el encapuchado de la izquierda

-si- dijo el encapuchado del medio mirando a lucy

-me parece bonito este lugar- dijo con animo el encapuchado de la derecha

-y ustedes quiénes son?-dijo mirajane

-pues nosotros somos d….- dijo el encapuchado de la derecha hasta que le golpearon en la cabeza- eso dolió T-T- sobándose la cabeza

- te lo merecías baka- dijo la encapuchada de la izquierda

-puedo hablar con su maestro o líder- dijo el encapuchado del medio mirando a mirajane

-soy yo que quieren- dijo mirándolos

-yo quiero unirme a fairy tail- dijo arrodillándose con un pie

Todos desconfiaban de esas personas misteriosas y miraban la escena

-pueden entrar si me dicen sus nombres y muestren su identidad- dijo con desconfianza

- de acuerdo- dijo simplemente

Empezaron a quitarse las capuchas y eran tres chicas, la de la izquierda era con cabello verde largo hasta las caderas con ojos plomos, la de la derecha era de pelo negro corto hasta sus hombros con ojos color azul y la última era de cabello rojo largo hasta las caderas atada al final con un lazo con ojos violetas.

-mi nombre es akane- dijo la peli-roja con cara seria

-el mío yukiko- dijo la peli-negra dijo mirándolos cruzada de brazos

-yo miki n_n gusto en conocerlos- dijo alegre la peli-verde

-vengan que yo los colocare la marca del gremio- dijo amablemente miarajane

-la marca?- dijeron las tres

Akane se la puso en el brazo derecho, yukiko al lado de su ombligo y miki en la mano izquierda. Todos tenían curiosidad de quienes eran, realizaron una fiesta por los nuevos miembros y asi comenzaron a preguntar de todo a las tres chicas.

-digan me de donde son- dijo insistiendo cana

- no podemos decir nuestra ubicación- dijo yukiko tomando un sorbo de cerveza mientras que cana se fue.- ella es hermosa, no- dijo viendo a la peli-roja donde miraba.

-si, espero que sea lo correcto- dijo mirando a lucy

-pero ella lo aceptara algún dia chicas- dijo miki comiendo un sándwich

- ahahah- dijo sus pirando yukiko

-vamos- dijo akane levantándose y las otras le siguieron.

Las tres se acercaban a donde lucy, estaba con su grupo, akane le miro fijamente también lucy, yukiko quiso hablar pero…..

-¡ya no me puedo contener mas, lucy T-T!- grito miki lanzándose a lucy y abrazandola

- pero que pasa y como sabes mi nombre si ni siquiera me presente?- dijo algo nerviosa

- baka miki quitate de ella – dijo yukiko agarrándola a lanzándola lejos- creo que me pasé estará bien- dijo sin importancia.

- porque lo arruinan todo- dijo akane llevando su palma a la cara

-¡YUKIKO! Ahora veras mi furia- dijo miki con cara de molestia

- venga que te espero- dijo confiada

Estaban a punto de pegarse hasta que akane les golpeo a las dos dejándolas inconscientes

-a veces creo que no debieron venir- dijo con su puño en alto

-jajajajajajajajaja- todos se rieron de esa escena

- pero que les pasa?- dijo akane

- por cierto como me conoce tu amiga miki- pregunto lucy

-etto (_maldición ahora que hago_) pues porque eres famosa?- dijo insegura

- debe ser mi fan de seguro- dijo entusiasmada

- jejejeje bueno y ustedes quienes son – dijo,para cambiar de tema, a sus amigos

- gray fullbuster- dijo dándole la mano por alguna razón sintió algo por ella cuando la vio

- yo soy erza scarlet- dijo mirándola

-mi nombre es Wendy – dijo sonriendo

- charle- dijo casi sin importancia

-yo soy natsu- dijo con su sonrisa típica

-me llamo happy y me gustan los pescados- dijo alzando su patita y sonriendo

-espero que seamos buenos amigos- dijo con una sonrisa akane

**-mundo demonio en el castillo-**

-mi capitán hayate alguien paso un portal al mundo mágico- dijo alguien parecido a una mezcla de rana y cuervo dirigiéndose a un hombre joven- guepardo

- cuando paso eso ren dime los detalles ahora mismo – dijo amenazante y serio

- a fueras de la ciudad en el bosque prohibido- dijo atemorizado

- manden al escuadrón especial a ese mundo antes que pase lo peor- dijo serio y con molestia

-si mi capitán- yéndose del lugar

- si alguien paso el portal eso quiere decir que…. – dijo con gran impresión- se esta acercando, no hay que perder el tiempo- dijo corriendo velozmente.

**-una sala pequeña-**

-asi que necesitan nuestra ayuda, eh- dijo medio un perro con cuernos y cola de demonio

- a lo mejor nos divertimos- dijo una especie de serpiente –humano con cuerpo de color azul y era hembra

-vamos que no tenemos que perder el tiempo- dijo un chico cerrado los ojos y con apariencia humana.

-cuento con ustedes dorun, piserta, shota- dijo ren

**-al siguiente dia en la casa de lucy-**

-mmmmm ya amenecio- dijo levantándose la peli-rubia- ara? Y esto?- dijo sintiendo un peso en sus caderas- Kyaaaaaaaaa!- grito al destaparse y vio a miki abrazada en sus caderas.

-la encontré akane – grito yukiko saltando a la ventana de lucy

Akane abrió la puerta con una pata

-miki pero que rayos haceeeees- dijo agarrándola y tirándola donde yukiko haciéndoles caer a las dos a fuera.

-ustedes que hacen aquí en mi habitación- dijo casi gritando y con molestia

- nosotras vivimos aquí estamos en la planta baja- dijo simplemente- bueno nos vamos juntas al gremio – dijo sonriéndole

-esta bien pero y ellas- dijo señalando a las chicas inconscientes en la calle

-se despertaran en el tiempo que te vistas - dijo mirándolas

Hasta que natsu apareció en la ventana y sorprendió a akane

-Entra por la puerta natsu!- dijo casi gritando lucy

- que haces tu aquí- dijo apuntando a akane

- no tengo que decirte nada baka- dljo con mala cara

- peo que te hice para que me trates asi-dijo ofendido

-dime lucy el siempre viene a tu habitación- dijo akane

- pues si aun que nunca usa la puerta ¬¬*, pero y happy- dijo ya terminándose de vestir

- pues el se fue drecto al gremio (_en realidad le dije que se fuera directo al gremio por que quería a estar a solas contigo) _y ellas por que están contigo – dijo molesto

- vamos lucy, a ver si nos alcanzas so baka- dijo akane agarrando a lucy y saltando por la ventana corriendo con dos chicas ya recuperadas.

* * *

Yo: espero que les haya gustado después subo la conti

Kazumi: me cae miki quisiera ser su amiga

Miki: alguien dijo mi nombre :3

Kazumi: yey es ella :3

Kaede: dios sálvame T-T

Miki/kazumi: no olviden dejar sus reviews gracias por leer nwn


End file.
